Adoration
by Miss Pepper Potts
Summary: Edward's wife has been dead for three years and he is not sure if she should move on, until he meets a struggling waitress who has similar looks to his dead wife.
1. Chapter 1

Is it possible to love more than one person? It is possible to find love again after losing love? Is it possible that you can love someone more than the person you lost?

These were the thoughts that had been plaguing my mind all night. Yesterday was the three year anniversary of my wife's death, and since I left some flowers and thoughts at her grave I have been driving around; not really paying attention to the direction I was going.

"_Edward, you have to come over tonight. Cassie has got a hot single friend joining us for dinner." He nudged my side with a smirk on his face._

"_No, I can't Emmett." I spoke sincerely. If it was another day and Emmett and Cassie weren't trying to set me up with someone I'd say yes._

"_It's been three years Edward. It's time you move on."_

"_Not today Emmett,"_

_He sighed. "Why not today Edward?" He questioned seeming annoyed._

"_You probably forgot," I held my head down. "It's three years ago today."_

_The annoyed look disappeared and turned sympathetic. "I did forget. I'm so sorry Edward."_

That is what started these thoughts.

Three years ago my wife's life was taken by a reckless drunk teenage driver. She died at the scene of the accident. I was in a state of shock when I learned of the accident but the sadness, the loss, and my heart breaking finally came down on me when I saw her dead, pale, and lifeless body lying on the cold silver table of the morgue.

I was like a zombie after that, speaking only when spoken to; laying in the bed Riley and I shared for countless hours breathing in her perfume. Doing anything I could to feel close to her.

My parents made the funeral preparations when I couldn't. Making plans to say goodbye and bury your wife did not put me in a good place.

There was a church full of people to pay there respects and say goodbye to Riley.

There was a blown up picture of her standing next to her coffin for her friends and family to see. In the picture her eyes were wide open and she had the biggest smile on her face. That was Riley; she always had a positive attitude about life. Always happy, and always enjoying herself. I looked at the picture several times when saying a few words about her.

Three months after that I had finally got back to work.

I avoided the pity from my co-workers.

I avoided the sympathy from my co-workers.

'Sorry for your loss', 'How are you doing?' 'Is there anything I can do?' it was all anyone said to me for a long time. It got on my nerves after awhile.

I focused on my work. It wasn't the best distraction but it helped.

I'd wake up in the morning, go to work for nine hours, then go home and sleep.

My parents tried getting me to see a psychiatrist and I blew up on them. I had lost my wife, I was grieving. I needed to grieve on my time, take my time and get over it. I didn't need some shrink to help me get over my wife's death.

A year after her death the zombie stage had disappeared and I was slowly getting back into the real word. Going out with friends, weekly dinners with my parents, putting an extra effort into my work, and I even went on vacation.

I did not have the joyful mood like Riley had but I sure did make an attempt to enjoy my life.

Now it has been three years and I've been getting a lot of pressure from friends and family to date. To meet someone new and maybe fall in love again.

But every year on the anniversary of her death things just slow down for me. I take the day to remember Riley, put some flowers on her grave

A part of me thinks it might be a good idea to date but would I be betraying Riley if I did that? Am I ready to move on?

I have to move on. I want to move on with my life. I can't let her loss consume me forever. I don't want to be that _zombie_ again…

My head rolled over and my eyes shut.

I forced my eyes open trying to focus on the road.

It was a little after midnight. I had been driving for four hours now. I need a break from driving to relax and get some coffee to keep me awake for the drive back home.

It was another five minutes till I came to a small town and swerved into the driveway of a twenty-four hour diner.

I pushed the door to the diner open and it made a ringing sound from the bell hanging from it; probably to tell the workers they have a customer since a tall blonde stalked my way.

She wore khaki pants and a yellow shit with the diner logo in red that sat just below her shoulders across from her name tag.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie. Welcome to Charlies Diner. Will anyone else be joining you?"

I shook my head. "No, it's just me."

"Booth or table?" She asked.

"I doesn't matter."

Rosalie turned her head around to examine the open tables. There were about fifteen people in the diner, spread out in booths and tables.

"I'll put you in a booth," She reached around me to grab a menu from the table were the cash register sat. "Follow me."

Which I did. I followed her to a booth and she set my menu down on the table before I sat down.

"Your server will be right with you." She told me once I got comfortable then walked away.

I was browsing the menu and that's when I heard it. A most angelic voice radiating from the booth behind me.

"Sorry for the wait, we only have one cook right now. Here you go, a hot turkey sandwich with french fries." I listened to the sound of the waitress setting the plate on the table. "And a club sandwich with a bowl of soup. Enjoy."

Then she walked over to me and when I saw her it was like the wind had been knocked out of me.

"Riley?"

* * *

**I don't like doing author notes so please go here **www(dot)corrietellsastory(dot)blogspot(dot)com** for the long version of this Authors note. It should only take maybe 30 seconds to read.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Big thanks to my amazing BETA, ****Phoenix1397; You've been a great help. I greatly appreciate it.**

**

* * *

  
**

I could not believe what I was seeing. This waitress looks so similar to Riley, it was almost mind blowing: she has chocolate brown hair like Riley, brown eyes like Riley, and some facial features were the same. Only, unlike Riley, her hair had some wave to it; Riley's was straight. Riley had big – if that makes any sense – eyes while the waitress' were small. The waitress is shorter in height than Riley. The really huge difference, though, was that the waitress does not have make-up caked all over her face.

"Excuse me?" Her question brought me out of my reverie.

"Sorry, I was just lost in my thoughts."

"O-okay," she spoke tentatively. "Well, my name is Bella, and I'll be your server. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

I perused her again, still in awe of what I'm seeing. That's when I saw her name tag, it read 'Isabella'.

"Your name tag says Isabella." I took in a sharp intake of breath. Why did I just say that?

She looked surprised with what I said then she did something unexpected; she  
blushed.

"Yeah, that's my name, but I prefer Bella."

I smiled at her. "Isabella is really pretty, though."

She replied to that with another lovely blush.

"Then again, Bella means beauty, beautiful, or a person famed for their beauty." Whoa! I could not even pinpoint where this was coming from, or how I knew that what the meaning of her name meant. Was I flirting with her?

"I'm not all that great… so, can I start you off with something to drink?"

Not all that great? I don't see why she would think that. She is so beautiful.

_You're only thinking that because she kind of resembles Riley._

I was guilty of that; right now she was only holding my attention because of her similarities to Riley but there is just something about her. Something about her got me flirting. Maybe this is my chance to meet another person and start dating.

"I'll take a coffee, please," I told her smiling again.

"Okay, I'll be back with that in a minute. Should I give you some time to look at the menu?"

"Yes, please," I told her and watched as she walked off.

In that moment, my plan for just coffee was put aside. I want to be here longer, be here in her presence, and talk to her some more.

I quickly examined the menu to find something to order. I would even get desert if I had to, for it would make my stay her longer. Also, this place being open twenty-four hours really helps.

Bella came back and placed my coffee on the table, I could see the steam emanating from the cup.

"Have you decided, or do you need another minute?" She questioned grabbing her small notepad and pen.

"Yes, I have. I'd like the grilled cheese sandwich with a bowl of tomato soup, if you will." Something simple for food considering it's a quarter after midnight.

"Good choice," she commented. "Small or big bowl of soup?"

"Big," I blurted without thinking; a big bowl would keep me here longer.

"Okay," she wrote on her note pad, "enjoy your coffee." With that, she walked off to go put my order in.

I sipped my coffee at a leisurely pace as I waited for my food.

I got half-way through my cup when Bella brought out my food.

The sandwich was a good size. It was cut diagonally, so both pieces looked like a triangle. A handful of chips sat in between the sandwich and just like with the coffee steam came pouring from the hefty bowl of soup.

I looked over to Bella. "Looks good," And I wasn't talking about the food.

"Enjoy your food." Oh, believe me, I will.

I had eaten half the sandwich and a morsel of the soup when she came back to ask me  
if everything was going ok.

"It's great. I have not had food like this in awhile."

Bella did not seem surprised by my statement. "We get that a lot here."

"So Bella," Come on Edward come up with something to keep her here, "do you like working here?" I could hit myself upside the head for that. What a horrible question.

"Working a ten to six am shift does not make me all the happy but its work and I need the money." She exhaled in an exasperated manner, seeming annoyed with my question.

Bad question. Very bad question.

"Do you need anything else?" She asked with a smile. I could tell that smile was forced, because she still looked annoyed.

"May I have some more coffee?"

"Of course, I'll be right back."

Bella was back in less than a minute with a full pot of coffee.

"You're in luck; this pot was just made." She commented as she filled up my cup.

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome," she replied as she left me again to finish my food. She did not go  
far, though.

Her footsteps stopped at the booth behind me. The couple sitting there had left ten minutes ago.

I heard a rustling noise, which sounded like the movement of the plates and silverware.

"They pay with a fifty dollar bill and leave a dollar tip in quarters. Ugh, looks l will be without heat for another week," she mumbled quietly, even so, you could hear the frustration laced in her voice.

Now I was feeling sorry and concerned for Bella. Another week without heat. I can only assume that means heat in her home.

Bella started to walk past me and I was quick to dig into my food. I did not want her to think I had been listening to her. I had already asked her a stupid question; I did not want to make her night, well morning, actually, worse.

I did my best to not listen or watch Bella as I finished my food, but it was hopeless. A conversation she was having with the other waitress, Rosalie, caught my attention.

"This is getting ridiculous Rosalie. A dollar tip in quarters won't suffice; my cell phone will be shut off at the end of the month, another week without heat, and the rest of the bills piling up on my coffee table…"

"I'm sorry Bella," Rosalie hesitated with what she said next. "Maybe you should talk to your parents."

"No! I am not talking to them."

"Bella, be reasonable. We both know they'd be more than happy to help you out."

"Yeah, and they'd see how much of a failure I am. They'd see that I can't compare to my perfect sister, Alice, who can pay the bills."

"Bella, you're overreacting. Your parents have been nothing but supportive of you with your decisions after college. And I've known you since we were kids. They've never favored Alice over you , or vice-versa," Rosalie stated.

I know I should not be invading Bella's privacy, but I can't help myself. This girl – no, woman- intrigues me.

_You can do this Edward. It's time to move on._

I felt even more concerned for her. It seems she is having financial troubles, and has a little too much pride to go to her parents for help.

And now I wanted to help her.

I will help her.

I paid my bill, then, I subtly left Bella with a one-hundred dollar tip.


End file.
